Animadversion (J'ai lu dans ton âme et ton âme est mienne)
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. "Il se sentait comme un gourou à endoctriner en permanence un adepte, à le maintenir sous son emprise, à le garder sous son joug. Il se sentait comme l'otage en proie au syndrome de Stockholm, à vouloir mourir si son ravisseur le laissait tomber. Draco était piégé." TW viol, TCA, pensées suicidaires, auto-mutilation, relation méga malsaine)


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les personnages et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout comme la chanson de Arno Santamaria et celle de ETHS.

L'animadversion est une haine très forte, de la rancune, de l'antipathie, etc... Le titre vient d'une chanson de ETHS. Et je trouve que « Je suis le mal » colle bien à une partie de cet OS. Si vous voulez, il y a une sorte de « suite », qui s'appelle **Sortir des Ténèbres** (et là, c'est Tom le méchant, pas Harry contrairement à cet OS)

/!\ Ma ff parle de relation non consenties, de boulimie, d'intoxications médicamenteuses, d'asexualité, d'automutilation et de pensées suicidaires (mais y a un happy end). Pour la compréhension, j'ai mis les souvenirs par ordre chronologique /!\ Et histoire de te rendre encore plus triste : cette ff est basée sur mon histoire

Et ça me tue de voir des expressions du genre "un appel au viol" ou "j'avais envie de le violer". C''est horrible le viol. Le consentement est la base d'une relation, pensez à ce que vous écrivez avant d'écrire ce genre de truc (je dis pas que mes écrits sont parfaits mais j'essaie de plus en plus d'intégrer la notion de consentement).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une "bonne" lecture :)

* * *

 _« Sais-tu ce que peut être une vie à subir, nourrit aux racines d'un amour létal, croire que tu vas venir?_  
 _Cris, violence & non-respect de l'être ne peuvent amener qu'au mal de vivre,_  
 _A une ranc une amère, toujours aussi présente._  
 _Le pardon ne pouvant s'envisager, seule une vengeance violente,_  
 _Une décharge de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais, malsain,_  
 _Au plus profond du subconscient,_  
 _Pourrait permettre de ne plus penser aux noirs souvenirs qui gangrènent ma chair me rendant chaque jours un peu plus malade._  
 _Mes pieds s'enlisent, mon esprit les suit._  
 _Je me perds. Plonge tes mains dans mes larmes blanches,_  
 _Nage au sein d'une volute d'abominations, de laideur, de carnage._  
 _Goûte dans ma bouche, l'arôme amer de l'ennui._  
 _Toutes ces tortures qui hantent mes nuits._  
 _Entends de mon ouïe, ces notes mélancoliques,_  
 _Mes grincements de dents, cette musique symbolique._  
 _Regarde dans mes yeux,_  
 _Une vision troublée du vrai visage de l'homme angoissant. »_

Animadversion, ETHS

* * *

« Ça y est tes yeux se vident et tout le sens que je jette  
Pour répandre la crise au plus profond de ta tête  
Je le tiens dans mes fils, oui ma douce marionnette  
C'est la raison qui me guide, j'ai le cerveau sur la gâchette  
Allez viens rien n'est si grave  
Allez viens caresser mon pardon  
J'ai les bras et la taille  
Pour calmer tes horizons  
Ravale moi ces larmes y'a mieux à faire au coin du feu  
Allonge-toi que je te parle du bonheur d'être deux »

Je suis le mal, Arno Santamaria

* * *

 **Animadversion**

* * *

Draco se demandait ce qu'il foutait là. Tom était debout, en train de se déshabiller, devant Draco. A la vue du corps nu du brun, la seule pensé qu'il eut, c'est que c'était vraiment moche. Disgracieux et difforme. Sans doute qu'il aurait dû partir à ce moment là. Il voulait voir comment c'était, la Chose. La Chose dont ses copains parlaient et qui avait l'air géniale. Lui, ça l'intéressait pas trop mais il voulait voir. S'ils en parlaient, c'est que ça devait être bien, non ?

A son tour, il se déshabilla devant Tom. Celui-ci l'allongea sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser. Le contact de sa peau dérangeait Draco, ses baisers et ses mains baladeuses aussi, en fait. L'autre jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos et frotta sa verge tendue. Le blond se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il foutait là. Il aurait pu tout arrêter et se rhabiller mais une curiosité malsaine l'en empêchait.

Les volets étaient fermés, mais ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Il se pencha pour observer de plus près le pénis de Tom. « C'est moche » ne lui plairait sûrement pas, alors il garda sa réflexion pour lui. Le brun demanda une fellation. Le blond observa à nouveau l'organe, ça ne rentrerait jamais dans sa bouche, ni quelque part d'autre. C'était énorme, ça faisait la taille de son avant-bras et c'était surtout affreusement laid. Il tenta tout de même et manqua de vomir quand le gland toucha le fond de sa gorge. Une fois le pénis de Tom dur comme de la pierre, celui-ci lui demanda de s'empaler sur lui.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment s'y prendre alors leurs gestes étaient malhabiles. Draco ne s'était vraiment jamais intéressé à La Chose : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait un trou et que quelque chose devait rentrer dedans. Le visage déjà contracté par la douleur, il tenta d'aligner son entrée avec le troisième bras de Tom.

Ses yeux, remplis de larmes contenues lui piquèrent quand le gland passa. Faire rentrer le reste fut impossible, la douleur devenait insupportable et il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer tellement il avait mal. Son partenaire d'un soir restait complètement immobile, à attendre.

Cette étape l'ayant complètement dégrisé, Draco se rhabilla en vitesse et quitta la chambre. Son corps lui faisait encore mal, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti avant ? L'air frais le fit revivre, l'atmosphère confiné de la chambre et l'odeur de leurs corps lui donnait la gerbe.

Une sensation désagréable le remplit alors qu'il fumait sa cigarette. L'envie de se jeter du balcon l'envahit tout doucement...

* * *

Il se demandait _vraiment_ ce qu'il fichait ici. Il enchaînait clopes sur clopes pour faire chier son petit-ami, la fenêtre ouverte laissa entrer le froid et il lui semblait que son âme se gelait petit à petit. Dean l'embrassait dans le cou, caressant sa cuisse, et Draco voulait juste lui écraser sa cigarette sur le front. Cependant son corps était pétrifié, son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous l'afflux sanguin et les torrents de panique. Il aurait sauté par la fenêtre s'il avait pu. La bouche de Dean remonta le long de sa nuque et un violent sentiment de malaise saisit le blond aux tripes, son estomac se révulsa et la terreur lui fit claquer des dents. Au moment où le métisse l'allongeait, Draco sortit de sa torpeur angoissante et se redressa vivement.

Sa cigarette tomba au sol, continua de se consumer. Il y aurait sûrement un trou dans le tapis. Dean restait abasourdi.

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

Une fois, la porte fermée, en sécurité, loin des mains inquisitrices, il ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Ramené en position fœtale, les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis que ses mains tremblaient. Tom Tom Tom, tout ce qui touchait au sexe lui rappelait Tom et cette nuit maudite. Tom persistait dans sa tête et ruinait sa vie sexuelle. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, la terreur lui donnait un goût amer, il allait mourir d'angoisse s'il restait comme ça.

A quatre pattes, il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Ses doigts tremblaient et il renversait des objets par terre. Tant pis s'il faisait du bruit, c'était ça ou mourir : l'angoisse l'oppressait tellement que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus respirer. Finalement, il tomba sur un rasoir jetable en démontant les lames, il s'entailla le pouce alors il jura, là n'était pas son but. Il se rassit sur la lunette des toilettes, un peu plus calme. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient toujours néanmoins, il avait la solution dans sa paume.

Le souffle suspendu, il observa les traits parallèles se dessiner sur sa peau, le sang affluer lentement. L'hémoglobine débordait, éclaboussant le sol de tâches écarlates. La vue de son bras entaillé l'apaisa, il se remit à respire normalement. Les mauvaises choses s'écoulaient le long de son bras, paresseusement, dans un filet rouge, le malheur et l'angoisse sortaient de lui.

Il aurait voulu rester ici des heures, mais Dean l'attendait. Il désinfecta son bras en versant une bouteille d'alcool, il grimaça pour la première fois sous la brûlure. L'eau rosâtre s'enfuyait en tourbillon dans le lavabo. Pour un temps, il était sauvé, la douleur annihilait le trop plein de pensées. La douleur physique surpassait celle qui était mentale, la détruisait.

* * *

Ils se rencontrèrent dans un camping, durant les vacances d'été. La première fois que Draco vu Harry, il eut le coup de foudre. Le brun dégageait un charme fou, un truc sombre qui attirait indéniablement le blond. Il fallut pas mal de courage de courage à Draco pour aller lui parler, et à sa grande surprise, Harry se montra très amical avec lui, sympathique et très tactile. Draco passa ses deux semaines de vacances à se demander si quelque chose était possible entre eux et il eut sa réponse l'avant-dernier soir quand Harry lui donna rendez-vous à la plage.

Sa méfiance vis à vis des autres se mettait en veille chaque fois qu'il était avec le brun, celui-ci pouvait le toucher sans que Draco ne panique : il se sentait revivre. Et c'est donc, l'esprit léger qu'il se rendit à la plage. Même après deux semaines, Harry l'impressionnait toujours. Le charisme qui émanait de lui le rendait dingue, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti son cœur battre aussi rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Ils parlèrent de choses banales, de leurs villes respectives puis soudainement, Harry s'approcha de Draco et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Draco était trop heureux pour être paniqué, il attendait ça depuis bien longtemps ! C'était son premier baiser depuis plus d'un an, le premier pour lequel il n'avait pas peur alors il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre Harry et lui. Le brun pouvait le toucher et l'embrassait sans que le blond ne se sente terrifié, alors il y avait _forcément_ un lien entre eux. C'était obligé. C'était le Destin.

* * *

Le problème, c'est qu'ils habitaient à 500 kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Draco fut affligé en apprenant cela, Harry était trop loin de lui. Certains jours, il lui paraissait que son cœur mourrait de chagrin, qu'il n'attendait que la présence de Harry pour se remettre à battre. Et ce jour arriva enfin ! Les vacances scolaires sonnaient l'arrivée de son petit-ami chez lui. Heureusement que ses parents étaient tolérants, et acceptaient Harry.

Draco était ivre de bonheur, fou de joie, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, il se nourrissait de son sentiment amoureux et une expression béate restait accrochée à son visage. Bien sûr, ils avaient interdiction de dormir ensemble cependant la ligne rouge fut franchie un soir où tous deux avaient fumé. Draco sentait que ****Ça**** allait se passer et l'angoisse remontait déjà en lui. Dans l'impossibilité de se couper, il avait eu recours à une méthode plus douce. Le THC l'avait calmé, il était si serein à présent. La fin du monde aurait pu arriver qu'il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Harry gloussait à côté de lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Draco ne ressentait ni peur ni angoisse, le cannabis anesthésiait son corps et son esprit. Là, où il était, tout n'était qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté. **(1)** Quand Harry l'allongea tout en l'embrassant, il eut un sursaut de terreur mais le brun le prit dans ses bras et lui dit que tout se passerait bien. Si Harry lui disait que tout se passerait bien, alors tout se passerait bien.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un impression bizarre. Il découvrit Harry ronflant comme un bienheureux à côté de lui, nu. Draco enfila un bas de jogging, sa nudité le dérangeait, celle des autres aussi alors il recouvrit Harry avec drap et couverture. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et alluma une cigarette.

Alors, ça y est, ils l'avaient fait. La Chose. C'était pas extraordinaire, c'était même un peu nul. Il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de s'emboîter, parce qu'il y avait plus intéressant à faire. Se déshabiller, se caresser et s'embrasser demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. C'était même plutôt dégoûtant. Tout compte fait, regarder un film aurait été mieux. Regarder un film, sans Harry et ses mains baladeuses bien sûr. Draco se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre jeune homme, perdu aux pays des rêves.

* * *

La mélancolie l'envahissait, sans qu'il sache comment s'en débarrasser. Jour après jour, il s'en drapait comme un manteau et accrochait son masque de mec heureux sur son visage. Il se sentait vide, creux, il avait l'impression de perdre ses amis, de ne plus se faire attendre, de ne plus arriver à parler. Et la mélancolie lui tenait chaud, l'enveloppait, le réconfortait.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est Draco qui venait chez Harry. Il avait un peu peur, son copain lui rabâchait qu'il était heureux, qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir coucher ensemble. Le blond avait un sentiment amer en lisant, il ne comprenait pas Harry parce que lui n'y trouvait aucun intérêt au sexe. Néanmoins, l'ivresse du bonheur le submergea en voyant celui qu'il aimait. Il se jeta dans ses bras tandis que le brun le faisait tournoyait dans les airs. Il était si heureux, alors rien ne pouvait entacher son bonheur.

Et, en effet, durant trois jours, tout fut parfait. Cependant, le matin de Noël fut beaucoup moins plaisant. Draco regrettait d'être loin de sa famille, il aurait voulu les voir. Malheureux, il se pelotonna dans les couvertures, les larmes aux coins des yeux... puis Harry commença à lui caresser le dos, à passer sa main sous son tee-shirt.

L'angoisse revint saisir Draco, qui fut incapable de bouger ou de parler. Non, il n'avait pas envie, pourtant aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Harry le retourna et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre, son érection se pressait contre son bas-ventre. Si, au début de leur relation, Draco avait trouvé cela amusant – la façon dont Harry réagissait à son contact – maintenant cela le rebutait. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Pour la première fois en quatre mois, Draco trouva Harry affreux. Laid, immonde, difforme, le visage du démon avait remplacé les traits de son amoureux. Qui était la personne en face de lui ? Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise, ses mains étaient partout sur son corps et son sourire contenait tout la perversité du monde. Les mots ne franchissaient toujours pas la bouche de Draco, alors il s'agita, il essaya de repoussa Harry, qui l'enlaça, qui lui dit que tout se passerait bien, mais pour la première fois, Draco ne le crut pas.

Il se retrouva déshabillé sans trop savoir comment, le pénis de Harry devant ses lèvres. Il souhaita de nouveau parler, ses cordes vocales ne répondaient plus alors il essaya de faire taire ce sentiment d'horreur en lui et obéit à Harry.

Draco fila sous la douche une fois que ce fut fini. Les images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, il mit sa tête sous l'eau chaude et voulut qu'elle enlève ses souvenirs. Son corps le brûlait, il sentait encore la douleur de Harry le pénétrant. L'acte avait été horrible... Draco remit son visage sous l'eau, s'interdit d'y penser. Il se savonna plusieurs fois de suite, utilisa un gant de crin et même la peau irritée d'avoir trop frotter, il lui semblait qu'il était encore sale. Le repas de Noël se passa dans une ambiance morne.

* * *

Sa première année à la fac ne lui plaisait pas. Aller en cours devenait de plus en plus dur, l'ambiance était bizarre et personne ne lui parlait. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis au lycée, il les avaient tous perdus à la rentrée. Il était tout seul. Ses parents ne lui parlaient plus, ils avaient appris que Draco fumait de la drogue, or les choses illégales étaient proscrites à la maison.

Pour passer le temps, pour éviter de trop penser, la nourriture était un refuge parfait. Le problème, c'est qu'il mangeait beaucoup trop et à ce rythme-là, il allait prendre beaucoup trop de poids. Déjà qu'il se détestait, les kilos en trop n'arrangeraient rien. C'est après une orgie particulièrement écœurante qu'il trouva le moyen, en enfonçant ses doigts au fond de sa gorge. Tout ce qui était entré ressorti, presque intact. Enfin, il était enfin maître de quelque chose, enfin il pouvait contrôler quelque chose.

* * *

Peut-être que six mois en arrière, Draco aurait été fou de joie en apprenant que Harry serait là pour la saint Valentin, maintenant il ne ressentait qu'une vague angoisse qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Ils devraient encore avoir du sexe ensemble. Draco avait réussi à se persuader qu'il n'était pas normal, mais Harry allait tout arranger et le rendre normal.

Tout tremblant, il descendit et alla ouvrir. L'ivresse du bonheur était toujours présente, pendant un instant il se sentit comblé d'amour. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter, Harry l'aimait et il aimait Harry, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer. Et tout se passe bien jusqu'au lendemain matin, où Harry réveilla Draco pour avoir du sexe avec lui.

« J'ai pas envie. »

Et Draco se renfonça sous les couettes, essayant d'ignorer la terreur qui grandissait en lui, ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir. Les mains de Harry l'attirèrent et il parsema sa nuque de baisers.

Son odeur donnait la gerbe à Draco, s'il avait pu bouger, il lui aurait cassé le nez et renvoyé chez lui à coup de pelle. Mais tout son corps restait figé. Le souffle lui manqua quand Harry commença à le déshabiller, alors il émit un faible non et Harry lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il se force un peu sinon ils ne feraient jamais La Chose et que ne jamais faire La Chose ce n'était pas normal dans un couple.

Cependant Draco se débattit, protesta l'envie d'aller aux toilettes et Harry lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête tandis qu'il frottait son pénis dur contre l'entrejambe molle de Draco. Le blond devint incapable de tout mouvement quand le brun le déshabilla totalement et le pénétra suite à une préparation sommaire. Harry allait et venait au dessus de lui, le visage tordu par le plaisir, et Draco sentit son estomac se retourner. Comme il aurait aimé le tuer en cet instant...

Reprenant ses esprits, il commença à s'agiter à se débattre mais Harry pesa de tout son poids contre lui et le maintint contre le matelas. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, en cinq minutes Harry jouit et Draco couru aux toilettes. Il se laissa tomber et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer mais c'était tout sauf cool. Il n'avait plus envie de revenir dans la chambre, plus envie de revoir Harry, jamais. Il trouva le brun assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Il regrettait et Draco décida de lui donner une seconde chance. De toute façon, il était incapable de faire autre chose. Et il passa l'éponge toutes les autres fois.

* * *

Draco se souvenait encore de leur rencontre, du coup de foudre mutuel, des sentiments sublimes et remplis d'innocence au début de leur relation. Il se souvenait de l'amour, des sourires complices, des messages tous les matins, des bisous dans le cou, et des moments à se tenir la main ou à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Où était passé tout ce bonheur ? Il se souvenait qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec Harry, se fiancer sans promesse de mariage, qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, il se souvenait de la passion et de l'ivresse qui le prenait aux tripes quand il voyait son bien-aimé. Où était passé ces jolis sentiments ?

Ses sentiments lui échappait, et quand ils commençaient à se fixer, à trouver un équilibre stable, tout s'effondrait à la manière d'un château de cartes. Il voulait juste retrouver les sentiments du début, quand tout était beau, simple et innocent. Juste ça. Il ne demandait que ça.

Draco se rapprocha de Harry, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre son omoplate. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa peau contre la sienne le réconfortaient. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien – jusqu'à quand ? – pour l'instant, Harry dormait alors tout allait bien. Ils s'enlisaient dans des sables mouvants, ils allaient droit en enfer, ils se faisaient mutuellement du mal. Mais pour l'instant tout allait bien, Harry était calme, Harry dormait. Pas de sexe, quel soulagement.

* * *

Draco n'allait plus en cours, il avait abandonné. Ses orgies de nourriture le vidait de toute son énergie, vomir plusieurs fois par jour était épuisant. Alors, il restait chez lui dans son canapé en attendant d'avoir assez d'énergie pour recommencer à manger et aller se décharger ensuite.

Son anniversaire approchait, ses amis l'avait abandonné, il ne connaissait personne à l'université. Il n'y avait que Harry. Harry qu'il détestait de plus en plus, mais Harry qui lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, qu'il existait car le brun lui parlait et lui rendait visite.

Ses relations avec ses parents ne s'étaient pas arrangées, ils ne lui parlaient toujours pas et Draco souhaitait mourir. Il se détruisait de l'intérieur, la solitude le tuait à petit feu.

* * *

Comme il se l'avait prédit, il n'avait personne avec qui fêter ses 19 ans mis à par Harry. Il avait fait 500 kilomètres pour passer le week-end avec lui, Draco se sentait redevable. Ce sentiment l'emprisonnait. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, Harry avait beaucoup plus d'envies que Draco alors c'était normal qu'il se force un peu... Il se répétait cela en boucle. Cela rendait Harry moins monstrueux à ses yeux.

« Pour mon anniversaire, je ne veux pas de sexe avec toi. Juste ce soir-là. » avait néanmoins demandé Draco.

Et Harry l'aimait, alors Harry respecterait son choix. Ça aussi, il se l'était répété toute la journée. Pendant un jour, il arrêterait de penser à Harry et à tout ce qu'il devait ou non faire pour lui. Les jours où ce dernier était là devenaient pesantes dès qu'il partait, Draco respirait à nouveau.

Le soir de ses 19 ans, Draco se sentit heureux. Il n'allait pas avoir de sexe avec Harry, ses parents avaient fait l'effort de lui parler, il avait réussi à sortir hors de chez lui. Une si belle journée.

Alors quand Harry commença à le caressa quand il commençait à s'endormir, son esprit refusa l'évidence. Avec des gestes vagues, il tenta de le repousser mais le brun était tenace. Draco se retourna complètement en pétard, et Harry en profita pour l'embrasser et le clouer au lit. Devinant ce qui allait suivre, le blond commença à se débattre. Harry se frottait contre lui. J'ai envie, il le répétait comme une litanie. Le désespoir envahit Draco et le figea, il abandonna toute tentative de lutte. A quoi bon ? Se laisser faire réduisait considérablement le temps de l'acte, ils ne perdaient pas deux heures en négociations inutiles, Draco cédait toujours. C'était plus facile, il n'arrivait pas à autre chose et même quand il disait non, ****Ça**** arrivait quand même. Tout revenait au même.

Il serra les dents et implora le plafond de lui venir en aide tandis que Harry s'agitait au dessus de lui. Ses prières furent vaines.

* * *

Harry cherchait ardemment une raison au manque d'envie de Draco. Il lui envoyait tout un tas d'article du net, ils en discutaient au téléphone devant la page web ouverte. Un des articles prônait, pour avoir une bonne relation de couple et une libido au top, le consentement. Un truc primordial, qu'ils disaient.

« On s'en fout du consentement, dit Harry. Eh, au point 14, ça parle de sex-toy, ça te dirait pas d'essayer ? »

* * *

Quand son tour arriva à la caisse, il était complètement flippé. D'une voix tremblante, il demanda des somnifères à la pharmacienne. Il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios, qu'elle allait deviner ce qu'il se tramait à la vue de sa tête de jeune cadavre, cependant elle lui fournit ce qu'il demandait et il régla sans être inquiété.

De retour chez lui, ses mains se remirent à trembler. La semaine qu'il avait passé avec Harry tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il avait perdu le sommeil et l'appétit, ses parents l'ignoraient de nouveau, les cours ne l'intéressaient plus, c'était pas sa voie. Il foirait sa vie.

Il fit un mélange au hasard, additionnant médicaments et alcool. Une part de lui ne souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller, tandis que l'autre ne voulait pas que les substances agissent entres elles et lui provoquent un arrêt cardiaque. Draco avala le tout, les sourcils froncés, sa gorge le brûlait. Il s'enroula ensuite dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux, il était fatigué de tout et surtout de lui-même, il en avait assez de Draco. Un sommeil comateux le gagna, les médicaments agissaient enfin.

* * *

Il dépensait un argent fou en bouffe à vomir. Il redoutait le moment où son compte serait à sec, parce qu'il devrait trouver une solution à sa boulimie. Il avalait des kilos de bouffe, des mélanges immondes. Peu importe la nourriture pourvu que son estomac soit rempli, pourvu que l'affreux vide qu'il ressentait en lui-même soit comblé. Il ne savait plus qui il était... En fait, il n'était plus rien. Juste un vide, un creux, une loque. Rien, rien, rien, il n'était plus rien.

* * *

Il prit la main de Draco pour la poser sur son excroissance. Il lui sourit d'un air lubrique et Draco regretta de ne pas avoir de couteau de cuisine à proximité. Il haïssait Harry du plus profond de son être, il ne restait avec lui seulement par peur de la solitude. Le brun était le seul à lui parler, s'il le quittait, Draco n'existerait plus aux yeux de personne. Son existence serait effacée.

Harry lui proposa d'aller dans la chambre, Draco n'avait pas envie mais le suivit quand même. Un sentiment de détresse intense l'envahit lorsque Harry passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Son contact, ses baisers mouillés le révulsait, il n'était qu'un chien en rut cherchant à se vider. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, si seulement il avait le courage de crier afin d'alerter quelqu'un... Le corps nu de l'autre lui donnait aussi la gerbe, l'avoir contre lui était insupportable. Même si Harry mit toute la douceur du monde à entrer à lui, des larmes de douleurs perlèrent pourtant aux coins des yeux du blond.

« Arrête... »

Harry n'entendit pas, ou ne voulut pas entendre et continuer à aller et venir. Son regard était démoniaque, lubrique. Le corps de Draco n'était plus que souffrance, il s'étonnait de ne pas saigner à chaque rapport. La douleur était insupportable, il voyait en rouge sang. Qu'il aurait aimé faire subir ça à Harry. Ou le tuer. Le pendre par ses couilles et le défenestrer. Le castrer et le regarder se vider de son sang.

De toute façon, résister à Harry était inutile. Draco préférait subir « ça » pendant quelques minutes, plutôt que de batailler durant des heures avec Harry, il était infatigable, tenace. Insistant, trop. Harry gagnait toujours.

1\. 2. 3. 4. Il lui faudrait juste déconnecter son esprit quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes...

5\. 6. Il se haïssait.

7\. Il avait pris l'habitude de compter les vas-et-vients, c'était presque supportable de cette manière.

8 9 10 11 12. Harry tournait entre 70 et 90, un peu plus de 100 quand il était en forme.

13 14 15 16 17 18. Heureusement que « ça » ne durait jamais trop longtemps.

19 20 21. Pourquoi ralentissait-il ? Chaque va et vient était une intrusion douloureuse.

22 23 24 25. Draco serra les dents. Salazar, qu'il voulait étriper Harry ! Lui éclater la tête contre un mur et l'émasculer.

26\. Lui éclater la tête.

27\. L'émasculer.

28\. Lui éclater sa putain de tête.

29\. L'émasculer, lui arracher son maudit service trois pièce et l'entendre crier.

30\. Le tuer.

31\. Le faire souffrir comme lui souffrait.

32 33 34 34 35 36. C'était ignoble, interminable. Il maudissait sa faiblesse, il maudissait Harry.

37 38 39 40. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il en aurait pleuré de douleur.

41 42 43 44 45 46. C'était presque fini. Encore une trentaine.

47 48 49. Il s'étonnait de ne jamais avoir saigné.

50\. Harry le révulsait à prendre du plaisir.

51 52 53 54 55 56. Un jour, il l'étranglerait avec sa propre paire de couilles, foi de Malfoy. La bouche entrouverte et la peau brillante, Harry s'agitait au dessus de lui.

57 58 59 60. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le matelas, son visage se tordait de plaisir.

61\. Draco lui aurait vomi dessus.

62 63 64 65. La brûlure partait de ses reins, se répandait partout dans son corps, jusque dans son crâne, jusqu'à donner à ses pensées une teinte écarlate.

66 67 68 69. Il lui aurait donné un coup de genoux dans les parties si son corps n'était pas pétrifié. Il lui aurait arraché les cheveux, il l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que Harry pleure de douleur, lui qui était avare en sentiment.

70 71 72. C'était interminable.

73\. Le tuer.

74\. Le tuer, le tuer, le tuer.

75\. Et il hurlait intérieurement, silencieusement. Harry le déchirait de l'intérieur.

76\. Par pitié, qu'on vienne le sauver. Par pitié, par pitié, par pitié, quelqu'un, n'importe qui... Pitié...

77\. Bande de tarés.

78\. Il détestait les hommes.

79\. Du plus profond de son être.

80\. Son corps lui appartenait.

81\. Personne n'avait le droit de lui infliger ça.

82\. D'infliger ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

83\. Il.

84\. Tuerait.

85\. Harry.

86\. Sincèrement.

87\. Il le tuerait. Il le tuerait. IL LE TUERAIT.

88\. Délivrance. Harry jouit.

Harry s'affala à côté de lui, en sueur. Draco se rhabilla prestement et s'enroula dans la couverture. Il ne voulait même pas entendre les piètres excuses de Harry pour avoir pris son pied, pour ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Il ne comprenait pas, il allait juste tuer Harry. Mais avant, il devait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pleurer, pleurer son mal-être.

* * *

Personne ne viendrait le sauver, il n'existait pas de super héros sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin, la seule personne capable de tout changer, son seul sauveur, c'était lui-même.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Et lui avait envie de se jeter du haut d'une tour.

* * *

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était réveillé. Soupirant, il se tourna sur le côté et un violent mal de tête le saisit. Il avait dormi presque quinze heures. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa tête en coton et la nausée le gagnait petit à petit. Son cœur battait bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme ricana, pas sûr que son organe ait apprécié une ingestion massive de médicaments.

Il était sensé avoir cours aujourd'hui... Son sommeil comateux avait été si lourd qu'il n'avait pas entendu le réveil, de toute façon, il avait déserté la fac depuis longtemps. Il gémit et regretta une nouvelle fois de s'être réveillé. La solution la plus radicale serait de mettre sa tête sous un train, il le savait, mais le courage lui manquait.

Quatre heures de l'après-midi. Encore une journée à ne rien faire. Aller en cours le terrifiait, voir du monde le terrifiait, sortir de chez lui le terrifiait, Harry le terrifiait. Pourtant, Harry était la seule personne encore présente dans le néant de Draco. La seule personne qui le soutenait, qui lui parlait, qui était là pour lui et lui prouvait encore qu'il existait. Ne plus voir Harry signifierait perdre toute existence.

Avec des gestes vagues, il essaya d'attraper la bouteille d'eau à côté de son lit. Il avait envie de vomir. Dévisser le bouchon avec ses doigts engourdis fut compliqué, l'eau tiède apaisa sa gorge sèche. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit, cet effort l'avait épuisé. Il ne serait jamais capable de se lever aujourd'hui... Rejetant mollement les couvertures à ses pieds, il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se lever. La quatrième fut la bonne. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'eau froide le réveilla à peine. Il finit par se rallonger, trop faible pour faire quoi que soit. Il vomissait ses repas, son dernier repas gardé datait de cinq jours. Il alluma une cigarette et souffla sa fumée au plafond. Il était pitoyable. Il n'était plus rien.

* * *

Si seulement... Si seulement il avait le courage d'appuyer la lame contre sa gorge. Son cœur battait follement. Si seulement il avait le courage d'appuyer. Du la pulpe du doigt, il tâta sa jugulaire, il sentait le sang pulser sous ses doigts. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, brûlantes. En quelques minutes, la solitude dans laquelle il était enfermé ne serait plus. Il n'aurait plus à subir Harry, le regard plein de désapprobation de ses parents, le silence mortuaire de sa maison, sa chambre noire comme un tombeau, son corps qui se déformait à cause de la boulimie.

Il laissa tomber le couteau par terre. Il n'avait pas le courage. Draco se recroquevilla en position fœtale contre le mur. Il implorait chaque minute qu'on vienne le sauver, personne ne viendrait. Le seul capable de le sortir de cela, c'était lui-même, il était le seul à pouvoir s'aider. Le soir était le pire moment de la journée, sa dépression l'engloutissait, son cœur battait d'angoisse. Il était seul, et il n'y avait personne.

« Mon âme est triste à en mourir. »

* * *

Si seulement, il pouvait le tuer.

Draco remuait de sombres pensées, le visage fermé. Voir Harry en face de lui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il déteste son air concentré, son odeur, sa voix, ses manies, son caractère. Il le détestait tout entier. Cette relation était sinistre, en ruine, malsaine, Harry détruisait l'âme de Draco. Le pied de Harry effleurait le sien. Draco serra les dents.

« Draco... »

Ses mains tremblaient au dessus de son clavier, il réussit tout de même à taper **« Je n'ai pas de désir sexuel »**. Le pied de Harry était toujours contre sa cheville. Des pages sur la dépression, des troubles de la libido, des pubs pour booster celle-ci apparurent. Rien d'intéressant. Il n'était pas en dépression (enfin... si), il n'avait pas besoin de médocs pour augmenter son envie – il n'en avait jamais eu. Quelques fois, il avait voulu coucher pour voir l'effet que ça pouvait faire, mais pas de réel désir.

Asexualité. Et un site, AVEN, réseau francophone pour asexuel. Ne pas ressentir de désir sexuel, considéré comme un problème pour les allosexuels **(2)** , difficulté de couple, attirance romantique **(3)**...

Il avait trouvé. Il n'était pas anormal, il n'était pas traumatisé, il était juste asexuel, son désir sexuel pour autrui était inexistant et le serait toujours. Rien d'anormal. Il aurait voulu sourire. Harry se leva, il ferma l'onglet. Il l'entoura de ses bras, Draco aurait voulu lui cracher dessus.

« J'ai envie de toi.

\- Va au diable. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis, Harry reprit doucement :

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie. »

Vas au diable. Va en enfer. Va cramer, toi et tes putains de couilles en chaleur.

« T'as jamais envie, toute façon. Faut se forcer un peu, ça viendra. »

Draco repoussa Harry. Un sentiment d'invincibilité le galvanisait tout entier Son corps lui appartenait, il en disposait comme il en voulait et comme l'envie lui disait. Il était asexuel, pas anormal.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. »

A sa grande surprise, le visage de Harry se ferma et il allait s'affaler dans le canapé. Pas de discussions interminables, pas de caresses et de baisers non voulus, il ne l'avait pas non plus bloqué dans le lit. Ses gestes brusques indiquèrent à Draco qu'il était énervé, vraiment énervé.

Un fou rire silencieux le secoua. Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Il avait gagné, il pouvait lui résister. Draco finit par éclater franchement de rire, il était secoué des spasmes, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il riait à ne plus respirer, à s'en étouffer.

 **« Mon copain me force à coucher »**

Viol conjugal, porter plainte, monstre, rupture, consentement mutuel. Il ferma la page, en sentant l'angoisse l'envahir.

* * *

Draco était un peu intimidé en se rendant dans le café, il ne sortait que rarement de chez lui à présent. Ses seules sorties se limitaient à aller acheter des médocs, des clopes ou de la bouffe pour ses crises. Il passa la porte de l'enseigne, le cœur battant. Il avait un rendez-vous avec un jeune homme rencontré sur internet, un rendez-vous amical – il était incapable d'autre chose, les hommes le dégoûtait, il ne pouvait plus être touché, il avait le sexe en horreur.

Un grand noir lui fit signe depuis le fond du café et Draco s'avança lentement. Le jeune homme lui souriait et le blond eut aussi envie de sourire. Blaise lui fit la bise et lui parla comme un ami, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se connaître. Draco sentit son cœur se réchauffer, il existait pour une autre personne. Pour une fois, il n'était pas rien, Blaise lui parlait comme à un égal, ne le rabaissait pas, ne le forçait pas à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Il me tarde de te revoir. » lui dit Blaise quand ils se quittèrent après deux heures à discuter.

* * *

Les mains de Harry se faisaient de plus en rudes, il essayait de le bloquer sur le lit mais Draco le repoussait à chaque fois. Il ne se laisserait plus faire, son corps lui appartenait et Harry pouvait aller en enfer. Après un quart d'heure de lutte, le blond haussa la voix, bien décidé à se faire obéir.

« Non, c'est non ! »

Harry se figea, prit la mouche et se tourna d'un coup dans le lit, pour bouder et manifester son mécontentement. Draco resta pétrifié quelques secondes, son cœur menaçait d'exploser, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes mais il avait réussi. Il avait réussi ! La première fois qu'il avait refusé du sexe à Harry, celui-ci avait fait la gueule, et de culpabilité, le blond s'était mis à pleurer. A présent, il ne ressentait que de la haine. Il allait faire payer à Harry tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il lui ferait autant de mal qu'il avait enduré.

« Je veux plus jamais coucher avec toi. » continua Draco. « Jamais. »

Harry se redressa d'un coup, paniqué. Ses couilles parlaient à sa place, il secoua Draco, voulut lui faire entendre raison. Mais le blond tint bon. Jamais plus il n'aurait de sexe avec Harry. Les mains de Draco tremblaient, il avait peur, mais son corps lui appartenait, il était le seul maître à bord. Son sauveur, c'était lui-même.

* * *

Harry était pitoyable, minable, insignifiant. Il avait couché avec un autre gars, il avait eu besoin de se soulager et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Draco que ça avait été nul, que c'était meilleur avec lui, de lui donner une seconde chance. Le blond lui dit qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche qu'il couche à droite ou à gauche, qu'il se fichait totalement de ce que Harry faisait, qu'il n'avait qu'à obéir à sa bite en feu et qu'il laisse Draco tranquille.

« Je t'aime. »

Il le tuerait, il le mettrait plus bas que terre. L'amour ne voulait rien dire.

* * *

Ses comptes étaient à sec, sa boulimie avait été obligée de se calmer. Il avait du trouver une solution, plutôt que de remplir jusqu'à combler son vide. Il s'était lancé dans la lecture, à corps perdu, jusqu'à oublier de manger, de dormir, de boire, jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même.

* * *

Peu à peu, il recommençait à vivre. Il se détachait de Harry, il investissait le peu d'énergie qu'il avait dans son amitié avec Blaise. Draco quittait sa maison morne et passait des journées, des semaines, chez son ami. Ici, il existait. Il redécouvrait les joies de l'amitié, Blaise l'épaulait.

Il ne touchait plus à ses médocs, à son cutter et l'année prochaine, il s'inscrirait dans une autre licence, une licence vraiment faite pour lui. Son avant-bras entier était scarifié, lardé de cicatrices, mais peu importe. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait même un projet tatouage, juste à côté de ses cicatrices. Pour se souvenir, ne jamais oublier ce qu'on lui avait fait, ce qu'il avait vécu et de ne plus se laisser sombrer.

* * *

Le soleil revenait peu à peu, les arbres étaient pleins de fleurs, il mettait Harry plus bas que terre. Tout allait mieux.

« Je te quitte. »

Harry le suppliait, il était au bord des larmes, il envoyait des déclarations passionnés, mais Draco ne lui accorderait jamais plus d'autres chances. Harry l'avait cassé, une partie de lui ne pourrait jamais plus être réparé mais il ferait de sa défaillance une force, il en ferait quelque chose de beau et d'artistique.

Draco le supprima, le bloqua, le signala sur tous ses comptes, il supprima les photos d'eux, il explosa le pendentif en forme de cœur que Harry lui avait offert. Le soir, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, il paniqua complètement et se mit à pleurer. Il était seul, et il n'y avait personne... Non, Blaise était là ! Ainsi que Théodore, et Pansy, ses nouveaux amis. Eux, ils étaient là. Draco n'était pas seul.

* * *

L'été était enfin arrivé. Le froid qui s'était emparé de son âme fondait petit à petit. Sa boulimie, ses intoxications médicamenteuses n'étaient que des souvenirs. Il n'était pas fier son avant-bras scarifié cependant il n'en avait pas honte non plus, ses cicatrices étaient une partie de lui.

Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Harry, sa mémoire effaçaient certains souvenirs, il n'avait rompu que depuis trois mois et pourtant, il avait perdu la moitié de sa relation. Son asexualité était dure à accepter, mais il avait fini par s'y faire : c'était sa nature, il devait en être fier et ne pas la refouler. Le soleil brillait haut et fort. Son corps lui appartenait, il était le seul maître de son âme.

Son seul sauveur, c'était lui-même et il s'en était sorti.

FIN

* * *

1) Baudelaire, « là tout n'est que luxe calme et volupté »

2) Allosexuels : ceux qui ressentent du désir sexuel

3) L'attirance romantique est une attirance qui... n'est pas sexuelle (bravo Watson ! XD) Bon, je vais vous expliquer l'asexualité parce qu'il y a plusieurs sortes :

\- les Asexuels : ne ressentent aucun désir sexuel, c'est différent de frigide, du coup ils peuvent avoir des fantasmes, s'imaginer coucher, peuvent se masturber, être excités par du porno blablabla et n'ont pas tous subis des traumatismes. Et surtout, ils sont normals

\- les Greysexuels : ressentent peu de désir sexuel, et c'est par période

\- les Demisexuels : ressentent du désir pour une personne avec qui ils sont un FORT lien émotionnel, alors les plans culs, c'est pas possible

Je vais un peu vite, mais je vous invite à aller sur AVEN, c'est vraiment bien construit et renseigné.

J'ai aussi mis quelques références à Balzac (« jeune cadavre », « il était las de [Draco] ») et une phrase qui est dans un des évangile (« mon âme est triste à en mourir ») mais j'ai la flemme de mettre des petits numéros.

* * *

Bon voila... J'espère ne pas avoir détruit ton âme ou ne pas t'avoir rendue encore plus triste, c'est pas mon but. Merci si tu me laisses une review et si t'en laisses pas, pas merci x)

Glace menthe chocolat et dragibus. Mello


End file.
